Oc Red Sapphire
by RisingDawn66
Summary: Hello everyone I have made an oc that I wanted to share along with her story! Hope you like it
1. Red Sapphire's Bio

Name: Luna, Red Sapphire. She is 16 5"2'. Luna had only blue hair with blue eyes, but she now has red eyes with half red half blue hair. She is a ghost that's more like a human. Sometimes she will glow or fade being able to go through walls like a normal ghost. She heard a voice in her head when she was alive and still does. She wears blue clothes and dresses that get a simple red pattern on them when worn. She is nice and friendly, but does have outbursts of anger or sadness. She would mumble to herself about things as well and occasionally be found walking down hallways in a daze blood running down her cheeks. She likes to talk to herself, sing, people who are nice. She doesn't like very loud music, people who are mean, and when people stick their hand through her body when she's more like a ghost. Luna is also stuck in her home with no one being there with her since her parents moved away. She is fond of Ben Drowned as a friend since he visits her and spends time with her making it so she's not as lonely. She sometimes is able to follow Ben to the slender mansion as well but stays in Ben's room.


	2. Red Sapphire's Story

"Do it" Luna heard the voice in her mind say. She was nervous at first approaching the door she was told to not knowing what was on the other side.

"Are you sure I'll be saved this way?" Luna asks the voice being nervous.

"Yes" The voice says as Luna nods trusting the voice. That voice in Luna's head was what got her killed. The last thing Luna remembered saying was.

"The voice told me I would be saved." Luna's eyes were badly damaged by the killer taking her sight. When she was taken to the hospital the doctors were surprised she lived, but the thing was she wasn't alive. They had to do surgery on Luna's eyes, but she wouldn't be able to see again. Luna kept bandages around her eyes not wanting to show them. Luna left the hospital with her family a few weeks after where she started mumbling to herself. Half of her hair soon started turning red while blood ran down her cheeks from under the bandages. When Luna's mother pulled the bandages off her eyes no longer had blue pupils, but red as she cried blood. Luna's parents started to note when she had strange behavior mumbling nonsense. Luna mumbled more and started saying things.

"You said I would be saved why am I still here?" Luna says to herself quietly.

"When am I being saved?" Luna says out her mother writing these things.

"I'm crying blood my hair is half red why is that?" Luna asked the voice in her head not getting a response.

"I'm red I'm a precious red stone." Upon hearing Luna say these things her parents started to worry they wrote the things down as she started saying more things like the last.

"I'm a precious rare stone" She hums softly walking up the stairs.

"Red red I'm red" Luna kept mumbling to herself while walking around the upstairs hallway .

"I'm saved right this is strange" She says to the voice humming softly.

"I'm red a precious Sapphire turned red" Luna says her mother watching her walk around aimlessly.

"I'm a red Sapphire so rare but what to do" Luna mumbled walking past her mother not noticing her.

"I'm only half red so I'm no Ruby I'm not saved fully yet." Luna's parents became very worried and brought her to the therapist where she would talk to her a lot.

"I'm not a ruby I wasn't saved fully" Luna would say to the therapist who was a bit confused and asked Luna why she's saying that.

"I was supposed to die and be saved becoming a Ruby, but I'm still a Sapphire… I'm dead, but I'm still among the living" Luna says quietly as the therapist asked Luna why she's saying this.

"Luna why are you saying these things?" She asks as Luna smiles.

"It's true I'm dead, but still here I wasn't able to go to the other side I wasn't able to be saved fully the voice said I would be, but it failed" Luna says surprising the therapist who asked her what the voice was.

"Sweetheart what is this voice that's saying these things?" The therapist asks her.

"It's in my head the voice kept saying I'm a Sapphire that would be much prettier as a Ruby and to be saved I would have to go to the other side I tried but my eyesight was taken and I was somehow still 'alive' so I'm half alive half dead just like I'm half Ruby half Sapphire… I'm a rare red Sapphire" Luna says happily as the therapist shook her head.

"Luna sweetheart no you're not you are alive and there is no voice" she says as Luna hums and glowed standing. Luna walked over and went through the desk staring at the other smiling big.

"You still don't believe me?" Luna asked scaring the therapist. She was sent home with no help. Luna's parents were told of what she was as they accepted that having feared it would happen anyway. Luna would still walk around the hallways in a daze not noticing her parents were packing things up till the last minute as she went to them asking what was happening.

"Mom dad what are you doing?*" She asks walking to her mother.

"Sweetheart we don't know why you never went to the other side, but we're moving out" her mother says softly gently rubbing Luna's cheek. Luna was upset to know her parents were moving away since she wasn't able to follow.

"Mom please don't go!" Luna says frowning as her mother shakes her head.

"We have to sweetheart we found a much nicer home" She says as Luna started to cry.

"But Mom I can't follow you and dad I'm stuck here please don't go!" She says pleading with her mother wanting them to stay. In the end Luna was stuck in the house with no way out as her parents left her behind. She walked through the halls blood running down her cheeks as she was quiet. She soon heard the voice in her head.

"Luna go try again I think you can still be saved" It says as Luna shakes her head covering her ears as ifbitv would block the voice out. As one would presume it didn't work since the voice was in her head.

"No I'm not doing it again it's not going to work!" She cried out hearing the voice sigh and be quiet. Luna quietly walked through the halls remembering a song she had heard and decided to sing in her soft voice.

"Day to night, dark to light, fall the sands of time. Let the years like the gears of a clock unwind in your mind walk through time back to better days. Memories, like a dream, wash tears away. Like a star in the sky, darkness can't reach you light the night, joy is light, till the new dawn. Cast away your old face let go your spite, with this mask I'll ask to borrow your light." Luna sings softly remembering the lyrics for the Song of Healing from Legend of Zelda Majoras Mask. She walked around blood running down her cheeks.

"You really like that song don't you? You've sung that five times already" The voice says as Luna blinks confused not even realizing she was.

"Oh I have I didn't even notice" Luna says humming as she walked. A long time passed before another family came and moved into the house.

"Ah new people?" Luna says surprised as she went downstairs happily. She hums and looked at the new family who jumped seeing her.

"Who are you the salesperson said this place had no one left in it!" The new family's mother shouts. Luna smiles looking at the little girl who was about 5 and was curious of Luna.

"Mama who's that she's pretty" The little one says smiling as Luna seemed happy.

"I don't know, but you need to leave our house" The mother says as Luna shakes her head.

"Sorry but I can't I'm stuck here" She says the mother confused.

"How are you stuck here just leave!" The mother shouts making Luna frown. She huffs softly fading a bit before going through the stairs and appearing in front of the mother.

"I can't leave! I'm not fully alive I'm half dead!" She yells at the mother who was petrified with fear. The little girl smiles clapping as Luna looks to her and smiled.

"Hello there little one you're pretty too" She says before the mother scooped her child up holding her close. Luna sighs a bit staring at the mother as she was full again and walked past the mother.

"Just leave then and tell the salesperson to stop trying to sell this place" Luna says as she walked past the mother. The mother nods as they gathered what things hey brought in and took them back to the moving truck. The daughter whines softly as they were getting ready to leave.

"But mama I wanna stay here with the pretty girl!" The daughter whines as her mother shook her head.

"No sweetheart we are not staying" She says putting her daughter in the car. Luna waves to the girl as the girl waved back while her mother drove off the moving truck following. Luna watched the salesperson take the for sale sign out and made sure to write down the house is not to be sold before he left. Luna hums as she was left alone once more and returned to walking around the house humming softly. She soon started to sing the Song of Healing once more not realizing it. The voice spoke up soon enough though.

"Your singing that again! Enough with that stupid song!" It shouted in her head as Luna frowns still singing. The voice growls deeply being annoyed before it heard static.

"What's that static?" The voice asks as Luna walked to the living room quietly seeing a big screen TV and got confused.

"Guess the family left it here" She says walking over to it the voice being more cautious.

"Hey don't get close to it!" The voice says as Luna rolls her eyes humming. She stares at the screen as a picture appeared. Luna tilts her head staring at the picture.

"You shouldn't have done that?" She says confused as the screen scratches out and started glowing as she jumps back in surprise.

"Woah! What's going on?" Luna says confused. She watched as the screen glitched glowing more a boy soon coming out of the TV Luna's eyes widening. The boy hums soon standing once he was fully out of the TV as he looked like Link.

"Oh who are you? You look like Link from the Legend of Zelda" Luna says smiling as the boy chuckles.

"My name's Ben Drowned, Luna nice to meet you" He says as Luna smiles and nods.

"Cool your a creepypasta I knew you all were real!" Luna says excited as Ben chuckles.

"Yeah we are. I noticed your half alive and half dead being stuck here want to be free?" He asks as Luna nods excited now.

"Yeah I really want to leave this place" She says as the voice in her head hummed in agreement. Ben nods gently grabbing her hand.

"I like your singing voice and I'm glad you like Majoras Mask" He says as Luna nods happily. Ben hums a bit walking towards the TV as Luna glows being in her ghost form while Ben went into the TV successfully pulling her in with him. Luna looked around amazed as Ben pulled her along. Within a few minutes Ben was coming out of the living room TV in the slender mansion the others sighing when he does since they were watching something? Ben smirks at them gently pulling Luna out behind him as she went to her more alive state the guys staring in awe.

"Found a new pasta" He says smiling as Luna smiled back happily.

"My name's Luna. Just call me Red Sapphire though" She says as Spencerian appeared looking Luna over and nods approving that she could stay. The others were amazed that Ben actually found a new creepypasta. Luna was happy to live at the mansion now.


End file.
